Diffrent Kind of WifeSwap
by TWINS96
Summary: Vampires and Dark Angles on WifeSwap, what can go wrong? M for language


**Esme's POV**

It's been 50 years since Bella's been changed and Reneesme was born. When we first found out that Jacob Imprinted on little Reneesme, Bella and Edward thought that it would be a wise choice to move away. Bella didn't want Reneesme to fall in love because she had to she wanted her to fall in love the right way.

We now live in Chicago, whit Reneesme being stuck in a 17 year olds body she is able to go to school with her parents, aunts and uncle. They all go to Roosevelt High. Edward, Bella, Reneesme, and Alice are Jr. as of Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie, they are seniors. Carlisle works at Saint Anthony Hospital, and as of I, I am a stay at home mom and do what I love. As of right now I am in my back yard working on my rose bush garden while the kids are out shopping.

Things have changed a little around here. Bella is not so much shy anymore, she's the same but when it comes to pranks she's a little worse then Emmet, and Jasper. Her power is to wish anything and she will receive it, so that comes in handy when she does her pranks. We were all shocked when she started to love shopping. Now she goes on the regular bases with Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie has been much nicer and I'd be glad to say that Bella and Rosalie are closer than ever. They stand by each other threw everything.

Reneesme looks more like Edward but acts just like Bella when she was human. Like when she's embarrassed her cheeks will turn pink. She loves to read and play the piano with Edward. And she loves to shop with her aunts and mother; play pranks with her uncles, and will be out here with me sometimes helping me in my garden. She also reads Carlisle hospital books and other mystical books.

I must have been so far deep in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Carlisle come home till I felt his arms around my waist. "Hey Sweetheart, how was work today?" I asked relaxing back into him. He was just about to respond when the door was thrown open by the kids.

"MOM, THE MAILS HERE!" Emmet yelled.

"EMMET, NO!" Alice yelled.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS DONE!"? Edward and Bella yelled at the same time.

Great, now that cant be good. Carlisle and I both looked at each other.

"Lets go see what they have done." Carlisle said helping me up.

**Other Family**

Dajah Brown= Mother going into wife swap

Marnisha Stevenson= Twin of Dajah

Johnell Brown=Father of Spirit and Destiny, Jaelin and Jordan and husband of Dajah

Joe Stevenson= Husband of Marnisha and father of Kayde, Michael, and Teanna

Spirit and Destiny= 15 year old twins, children of Dajah and Johnell Brown

Jaelin and Jordan= 16 year old twins, children of Dajah and Johnell Brown

Kayde, Michael, and Teanna= 16 year old Triplets

**Dajah's POV (Other Mom)**

Bills

Teen Magazine's

Hair Magazines

Acceptance to Wife Swap

Report Cards …

Hold up wait a minuet, Wife Swap? What the hell? With that I stomped my way into my house. I live in London with my Husband Johnell Brown, kids, Jaelin Destiny, Sprit, and Jordan. My twin sister Marnisha Stevenson, her husband Joe Stevenson and their kids Kayde, Michael, and Teanna live with us also. See we have all been walking this earth since 1792. We are dark angels from the underworld.

You know Satin? Well yeah he is Marnisha, and I's father. He isn't all that bad either, well to us he isn't. Our mother is also an angle but is an angel of light for she came from heaven. Her father God is our grandfather. He and my dad work together as in a team, so they chose who gets to go into heaven or hell based on all the chances that they have gotten and continued to still do wrong.

Marnisha and I met Johnell and Joe when we were in the underworld visiting our father; they were assigned to be our bodyguards as we did what we pleased. Ever since then we have been together. We got married and had kids. Johnell, Marnisha, Joe and I are stuck in the bodies of 18 year olds. Spirit and Destiny are twins; they are 14 in highs school. Jaelin and Jordan are twins also.

They go to La Canada High School with Kayde, Michael, and Teanna. Every time we move Marnisha, Joe, Johnell, and I take turns on being the parents and this time its Johnell and My year. We all have any power we want and one of them is to make us look either older or younger, so now I look to be 25. So while everyone else is at school Johnell a lawyer and I am a "Stay at home mom".

Anyway back to now. Someone is going to die and I bet it's going to be Marnisha and Joe. Speaking of the little fuckers here they come driving up the driveway now.

**Ok idk I just wanted to do another one cause me nd my sister are board, and have nothing else to do. Well today im excited because Tygas new Mix-tape came out, its called #BitchImTheShit, you should download it sound great lol. Well im tired so im out.**


End file.
